


Не сегодня

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Совпавшие посреди съемочного процесса выходные – настоящее везение.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Не сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует авторское допущение, что съемки сериала «Защищая Джейкоба» и фильма «Дьявол всегда здесь» шли параллельно, осенью 2019-го.

Осеннее утро тихо нависало над Бруклином пеленой серых облаков, ветер неторопливо обнажал деревья, добавляя в воздух терпкий аромат прелых листьев.

Пока Себ досматривал последние сны, Крис увлеченно колдовал на кухне. Не то чтобы рассчитывал успеть притащить завтрак в постель, просто вкуснотища с утра – отличная идея в любом случае.

Из спальни послышалась вялая возня. Затем полусонный и взъерошенный Себ, похожий на помятого плюшевого медведя, притащился на кухню и чуть не опрокинул кофеварку, пока выуживал колбу. Крис продолжал священнодейство у плиты, наблюдая исподтишка. Приходилось сражаться с улыбкой и желанием бросить готовку, чтобы провести остаток утра, тиская свое теплое лохматое сокровище.

Сковородка зашипела громче, грозясь сжечь к чертям то, что на ней было, в качестве мести за недостаток внимания.

– Блинчики будешь? – Крис обернулся на секунду, пряча улыбку в бороде, и снова уткнулся взглядом в сковороду, поддевая очередное ароматное творение лопаточкой.

– Пахнет вкусно, – Себ оторвался от чашки с кофе и, сонно щурясь, потянул носом воздух.

– И кленовый сироп есть, – подмигнул Крис.

Чашка с кофе медленно опустилась на стол.

– Я понял. Таков твой коварный план, да, Эванс?

У Криса дрогнула рука, держащая лопатку, и очередной блинчик, не успевший толком подрумяниться, обзавелся корявым подобием бахромы.

– В смысле?

– Откормить меня, – мрачно продолжил Себ, сверля его ледяным взглядом, – как борова. Блинчики, сироп. Наверняка в холодильнике торт фунтов на пять, не меньше. Я начинаю подозревать, что ты меня подставил.

Крис забыл про блинчик, обреченно чернеющий на сковородке.

– Да о чем ты…

– Имей мужество сознаться, Эванс. Спихнул на меня роль жирного шерифа из глубинки ради того, чтоб сыграть адвоката и сохранить свою фигуру и шикарную задницу в лучшей форме. Как самый большой фанат твоих булок, я вполне за. Но поверь мне, накладное пузо и вкладки за щеки лучше, чем реальное ожирение. Нет, в принципе, ради роли и не на такое пойдешь, но у меня досъемки в сериале уже вот-вот, а жирный Барнс – как-то не эстетично. Жди астрономический счет от Дисней за провал сериала.

В разговор вклинился запах горелого теста. Так и не успевший ничего понять, Крис метнулся спасать сковороду. Яростно зачищая ее над мусорным ведром от остатков безвременно почившего блинчика, пытался сообразить, что это сейчас было. А когда обернулся, согнувшегося пополам Себа трясло от беззвучного смеха. Скрутило так, что он еле смог поднять голову.

– Господи, Крис, видел бы ты свое лицо. – Себ стер запястьем проступившие слезы и разразился хохотом в полный голос. Оконные стекла дружно зазвенели в унисон.

– Зараза, – прошипел Эванс, бросил сковородку в мойку и швырнул в Себса лопатку. Тот шустро увернулся, а губы Криса растянулись в ухмылке.

Пинать ржущего взахлеб Себастиана по ребрам было чертовски приятно. И весело. Разве что оконные стекла звенели жалобнее от дружного хохота в две глотки.

Пару минут спустя, вжимая Себа спиной в стену и стаскивая с него футболку, Крис старался отогнать мысль о том, что сегодня – их последний выходной вместе.

Завтра рано утром – рейс в Массачусетс, у Себастиана – в Алабаму. Роли вырвут их из общего тепла, растащат за тысячи миль друг от друга. На несколько недель вперед – только иллюзия близости. И черный прямоугольник айфона, который знает о них больше, чем хотелось бы.

Все это начнется завтра. Только завтра. У них есть еще четырнадцать часов.

И кстати, ту фотку своего члена, которую Себсу отправлял, надо будет удалить. Не забыть бы.


End file.
